


Unexpected Butterflies

by SlySlyth



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Finally have the plot worked out lol, Fluff and Angst, More updates soon, Really cute, Slow Burn, also, and all i ship is gay shit, im gay, so fuck you, they had chemistry on the show, this is gonna be hella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySlyth/pseuds/SlySlyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santiago and Diaz slowly fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Car Ride and A Couch

Amy Santiago was sitting at her desk. She was nervous about the case she was currently working on and was clicking the pen in her hand. Rosa Diaz found herself glaring in Amy’s direction. She grabbed a cup off of her desk and threw it in Amy’s general direction. Amy jumped and looked at Diaz. 

“Stop with the pen clicking or I’ll break the pen.” Diaz threatened. It was just the two of them in the office. Everyone else had gone home for the night. Diaz had some last minute paperwork the Captain had asked her to take care of and Santiago was attempting to write her case report of a murder from the day before.

“You don’t need to be so...aggressive. The guys have gone home for the night.” Santiago’s brow creased in silent frustration. 

“It’s how I am. Deal with it or go home.” Diaz clicked on something on her desktop to make it look like she was working. She had actually finished her paperwork almost an hour ago and had found herself watching Santiago with amusement. 

Santiago huffed and went back to her case notes. The murderer had been watching the vic for a while, obviously taking notes of their schedule. Santiago typed a few sentences and then quickly erased what she had typed. This had to be perfect. All of her case reports had to be perfect. They went through Captain Holt anyway and if he was going to make her his next prodigy, hypothetically, then everything she did needed to be to his standards.

She picked up her pen and clicked it again without thinking. Before she could even blink Diaz was towering over her, her dark eyes settling on the pen. Diaz snatched the pen and in an instance had it into two pieces, the ink going all over her hands. 

“Didn’t think this through.” Diaz looked down at her ink stained hands. She huffed and then rolled her shoulders, her leather jacket moving with her. Santiago stood up and put her hand on Diaz’s shoulder. She guided her to the bathroom and turned on the sink. 

“I’m sorry. I forgot.” Santiago lathered her own hands up with some soap and then started to use the soap on her hands on Diaz’s hands. She rubbed their hands together until the ink was mostly in the soap and then she put their hands under the water together. 

“It’s fine. Sorry I broke your pen. I’ll get you a new one. One that doesn’t click. And if you beat it against something, I’ll break it too.” Diaz locked eyes with Santiago in the mirror, her stare not waivering. 

“Alright, well. I’ll just find something else to occupy myself with. Maybe a game of solitaire will help clear my head.” She shrugged and nervously reached for the paper towel roll. Their dispenser had broken and the Captain hadn’t gotten it fixed yet. 

“Maybe going home and sleeping on it will help clear your head.” Diaz said quickly. Her eyes held amusement but her body language suggested she was more annoyed than anything. “I’ll drive you home.” 

“But how will I get to work in the morning if my car is still here?” Santiago was trying to come up with any excuse possible so that she wouldn’t be left alone in too close quarters with the temper of the precinct. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of them being alone together in a car. Outside of the precinct. 

“That won’t be necessary. I’m sure I’m okay to drive.” She nervously managed to say. 

“I’m driving you.” Diaz left no room for argument. She briskly walked out of the bathroom and went back to her desk, she retrieved her keys and by the time Santiago emerged from the bathroom, Diaz was headed toward the door. 

-

They were suddenly standing beside Diaz’s car. It was a full size black ford fusion. Santiago looked at her skeptically. 

“Of all the cars I imagined were yours, this one not one of them.” Santiago laughed a little to herself.

“It’s efficient with gas and I took it from my parents. My bike is in the shop.” Rosa shrugged as she unlocked the doors. Santiago gently opened the backdoor and set her bag down on the floor. She slowly closed the door and then opened the passenger side sliding into the passenger side seat. She clicked her seatbelt into place and then folded her hands in her lap. 

“Where we headed?” Diaz turned the radio on. She put it on the classical station and started to pull out of the station. 

“623 Arrowood drive. It’s about 10 minutes depending on traffic.” Santiago tried to melt into the seat from the embarrassment of where she lived. 

“My sister lived three blocks from there once.” Roza tried to fill the silence. They came to a red light.

“You listen to classical music?” Santiago couldn’t hide the shock from her voice. 

“It helps me calm down. My favorite piece is Ravel’s string quartet in F. My favorite movement from that piece is the third one.” Diaz stated. 

“I’ve never listened to it. I listen to indie music.” Santiago shrugged.  
“I can respect that.” Was Diaz’s only reply. She made a right turn. The ride was rather smooth and before she knew it, Santiago was lightly snoring in her seat. She rolled her eyes and allowed herself to smile. 

It was another couple of turns and a stop sign before Diaz pulled up in front of Santiago's apartment. She put the car in park and gently nudged Santiago. 

“Santiago....” Santiago didn’t stir. Diaz frowned and put the car back in drive. It was about 15 minutes before Diaz pulled up infront of her small house. She got out of the drivers side and gently closed her door. Santiago stirred a little but didn’t wake up. Diaz opened the door to the passenger side and to the back seat. She grabbed Santiago's bag and then unclipped Santiago's seatbelt. She got one arm under her knees and swung Santiago's right arm around her shoulders. She easily lifted Santiago up and used her hip to close the door, with her keys in hand she hit the button to lock the car and then fumbled around with it to get the house key. 

She approached the door to her house and unlocked it, rather sloppily, attempting to keep Santiago asleep and well balanced but also not hurt herself in the process. Diaz kicked the door open after fumbling to get it cracked. She briskly entered the house and using her hip again, closed the front door behind her. She could lock it once Santiago was comfortable. 

She glanced at the couch and frowned. That wouldn’t do for Santiago. It was stained and honestly, Diaz hated it. She had been tempted to drag out of the city limits and set it on fire so she could buy a new one. She headed into the back of the house and set Santiago down on her bed. She slowly dragged the sheets down, lifting Santiago's body as she did. Diaz took off Santiago's shoes, setting them on the floor beside the bed and setting her bag in the hair by the door. 

Diaz quietly shuffled over to her wardrobe and pulled out some gym shorts and a tank top. That would get her through the night. She tucked Santiago in and quietly closed the door, headed to the couch and the blanket she used when she watched Hulu. 

Santiago slowly opened her eyes and looked at the door. She smiled to herself and felt the butterflies in her stomach. She took off her jacket and her pants and then settled back into the bed, smelling Diaz’s scent on the sheets as she drifted back to sleep.


	2. Milkshakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short T.T I'll make it up in the next chapter. Promise.

Diaz was sitting in an unmarked car watched the entrance to a house. Her task force team had gotten a lead that she was hoping would lead to a major bust. Her task force certainly needed it. Holt had been up her ass recently about getting another bust. She jumped and almost reflexively hit Santiago as she was coming into the car. 

Diaz sighed and put her hands down, shaking her head as Santiago sat and closed the door, holding out a cup to Diaz. 

“Anxious?” Santiago teased. 

“Well, drug dealers aren’t very friendly.” Diaz spat out. She glanced into the cup she was handed and sipped on the straw. Smooth sweet vanilla filled her mouth. Diaz’s favorite type of shake. Santiago had remembered from a few months ago. She went to smile and then remembered where she was and frowned instead. 

Diaz sipped at her milkshake as her gaze went back to the house. 

“Thank you letting me stay over last week.” Santiago said quietly. Diaz looked over at her and watched her as her eyes were on the floor and then back to the house. 

“If you tell anyone where I live, I’ll cut your tongue out. My parents don’t even have my address.” Diaz deadpanned at her and then went back to watching the house. “But you’re welcome. I hope you found the room accommodating.” Diaz sipped at her milkshake again. It was almost gone but she didn’t want to waste the gift and let it get too runny. 

“You, um, you’re welcome to crash at my place whenever you’d like.” Santiago fidgeted with the door and saw some movement at the house. She grabbed the camera that was on the floor and followed the perp with it, snapping photos as he did a deal right in front of them. 

“You get the photos?” Diaz wanted to make sure before she pursued their guy. 

“Yeah.” No sooner were the words out of her mouth was Diaz running into the street, aiming her gun and holding her badge. 

“NYPD!” She screamed at the perp. The perp immediately sprinted into the house and locked the door behind him. Diaz sighed as Santiago caught up to her, her gun and badge out as well. 

“NYPD! Open the door!” Diaz waited a few seconds before shouting again. “NYPD! You have till the count of 5.” She counted down as Santiago stood opposite of her. Luckily Diaz had made them wear their vests. 

At the count of 5 Santiago nodded at Diaz and the door was kicked down. They quickly made work of the small house, saying clear as they moved. They came to the last room and saw their perp. He had been trying to flush his stash but had only managed to clog the toilet. 

“Hands up.” Diaz spat at him. She kept her gun trained on him as Santiago cuffed him. 

Diaz watched as Santiago led him to their unmarked car as she was telling him his miranda rights. 

As she stood at the door watching, she finally allowed herself to smile, the feeling of butterflies growing deep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I promised a longer chapter and I didn't deliver a longer chapter. I'm just trying to set the plot junk. Thank you for reading!

Diaz shuffled into work and slumped down into her chair. She had a killer headache and her body seemed to be trying to give her an out of body experience with how it was beating against her. She looked at her computer monitor and stared at it. 

“You okay?” Amy was standing in front of her desk, a coffee in her hand. She set the coffee down and put the back of her hand against Diaz’s forehead. “You’re burning up! We need to get you back home.” 

“No! I’m not sick. I don’t get sick.” Diaz pouted at her, the stubbornness making Santiago roll her eyes. Captain Holt had been going from the elevator doors to his office when Santiago called to him. 

“Sir! Diaz has a fever. I need to take her home.” She walked up the captain. His eyebrow slightly went up as she talked. He glanced behind Santiago at Rosa’s desk and stared at her. 

“Hmm yes. I can see she is ill.” He resumed looking back down at Santiago. “Take the day and help her Santiago. When our partners get sick, we should be there for them. It transfers into the field.” He waited for her response but she seemed rather flustered. He had said partner and clearly he meant like the sheriff and deputy partnership but maybe he had meant like, partner as in lover. At least that’s what was running through Santiago's mind as she gaped at the Captain.

“Yes sure. I will gladly take my partner home and help her freshen up. I have this spectacular chicken noodle recipe I’m sure she’ll...” She was starting to ramble.

“Get to it, Santiago.” The Captain interrupted her knowing how her thought process worked by now. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to her ramble. He headed back toward his office, leaving a rather flustered Santiago. 

Amy looked over at Diaz. “Come on, let’s go. You didn’t ride your bike here did you?” The look on Diaz’s face was answer enough. Santiago rolled her eyes. Of course Rosa would come into work with a fever on her motorcycle.

Diaz got up and instantly grabbed the trashcan from beside her desk, discarding all of her stomach contents into it. 

Santiago made a disgusted expression. “I have barf bags in my car. Please use those and not the interior of my vehicle.” She grabbed Diaz’s arm, pulling her toward the elevator. 

The feeling of her hand against the leather that Diaz wore sent shivers along her spine. She quickly retracted her hand, not understanding the feeling. As she looked into the face of a very sick Diaz she felt that now familiar feeling of butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome! ~SlySlyth


End file.
